far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
The Silent Renaissance
“A 1000 years of empire has changed nothing, it’s time we take the future in our own hands” Where there is oppression, there is resentment. Where there is injustice, there are those who fight it. Where there is Power, there are those who want it. The Silent Renaissance is merely the name of a group that has existed in one form or another for as long as the Empire has had its grasp on House Triangulum. Considered reactionary and extreme by most, their call for unity and an end to the arbitrary system of nobility and the creation of a truly egalitarian society where the control of Habitat One is not just based on birthright, but on the will of the people, has nonetheless brought in supporters mostly among the commoners, but even some powerful noble families have started to show an interest which has led to a few experimental communities controlled not by a noble, but collectively by all within it. While the branch in Pamita Cha is generally considered peaceful and a meaningful voice for unity, there are rumors of a more extreme branch, growing in the dark and well-hidden corners of the Lovelace quarter in Tanez, Yakiyah . A more extreme and more violent one. A UPC aligned faction of Triangulum nationalsits, consisting mostly of disgruntled Triangulum nobles, commoner and survivors of the Crux purge that banded together in their opposition to the empire. Tenets: Equality of all sentient life, whether noble or commoner, rich or poor, synth or alien or human, all have a right to life and the technology that makes life under Triangulum what it is. True Anarchy without the feudal system imposed by the empire, instead a technocratic meritocracy where your birthright does not dictate access. Academia is a top priority, education is the lifeblood of the Triangulum system and must be expanded to allow all who wish to partake. Transhumanism is the key to fixing the flaws inherent to humanity, genetic and cybernetic enhancement must be made available to all to ensure a level playing field. Synths where built to improve upon humanity and shall as such be embraced. The alien mind differs greatly from that of humanity, this different perspective is to be celebrated and incorporated, not rejected. Cyber Communism in the vein of our brothers of Eurynoc, our technology makes us more than suited to build a system like their post-scarcity communist system and spread it to all, under the command of no one alone. The End of the Empire is coming. The houses and the church have kept us from improving upon the world around us, they impose their rules of inequality on us, they sanction and distrust us when all we have done is assist in growing their influence among the stars. No Longer. We are progress in this stagnant world and we shall bring it kicking and screaming into the future. None shall stand in our way. Organization: The SR is mostly divided into two general groups: The communal organization mostly focused in the Lovelace Quarter of Tanez, Yakiyah and Habitat One around Lovelace and focuses on building the groups sense of community as well as deals in education, infrastructure and recruitment for the organization as a whole, this side is mostly administered by the former Triangulum noble Ana Candles. The other group is the Agents Arcana, the militant wing of the SR, under the command of the rouge protractor Pontius Candles and handles the groups more violent aspects, such as combat, espionage, sabotage, theft, as well as the groups scientific efforts, many of whom crosses the line into what the empire would refer to as "maltech". The Agents Arcana work closely with UPC Operations Division with some agents reaching rather high esteem within the Division. Category:UPC Factions Category:House Triangulum Category:Organizations Category:Unified People's Collective